kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10
After All, from the Dawn, of the Dawn is the 10th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Yaya and Raishin Akabane are visited by Shoko Karyusai and Irori, who come to provide important information to them. Still determined to find for the missing Charlotte Belew, they search the school grounds. However, they are separated when Yaya is forced to stay behind and wait for Raishin at The Locker as per school prohibitions. Raishin later discovers a horrific truth: the fate of the real Risette Norden. However, before he can do anything, he is attacked viciously by "Risette". Summary In Raishin's dormitory room, Yaya is excited to see Shoko Karyusai, and informs her she is functioning properly. However, she is less keen to see her older sister, Irori, who criticizes her for slacking off in her duties, and causing trouble. Furthermore, she believes Yaya can learn from their younger sister, Komurasaki, on being a better Automaton, to which Yaya accuses Irori of being mean to her. Explaining for her visit, Shoko says that Cannibal Candy has been a difficult perpetrator to catch, with the military having no leads over the case. Moreover, the Automatons are not the only victims: their owners have been "eaten" too, and thus, she deduces there must be people hiding the corpses. Hinting that Walpurgis Academy, the military, or even the British empire may be involved in this, Shoko believes a cover-up is possible as the institutions would have noticed anything amiss earlier on. Both Raishin and Yaya are shocked, but Shoko cryptically suggests they can feign ignorance too. However, Raishin states he cannot abandon someone, because she is just a misunderstood person with her own objectives, but she is not a villain either. Reminding Raishin of the wager made between the both of them a long time ago, Shoko warns him not to die, when the latter decides he will save Charlotte. In order to demonstrate the limits of Yaya's abilities, Shoko taps into the former's chest, only for her to fall unconscious into "safe mode", thus showing her strength cannot go against the laws of this world. She adds on even though Sigmund is rather powerful with his magic circuit board, he can still be annihilated. Moreover, Yaya will die if she takes a direct and more powerful hit, just like how she passed on a few minutes ago from the mere tap. With her weaknesses being wind and water, she also cannot capture anything that is fluid, no matter how strong she is. Raishin understands this advice, and with Shoko apologizing for the delay, he and Yaya leave to find Charlotte. Running around, Raishin remembers that Felix Kingsfort promised to apologize to Charlotte, but notes that she is not as strong as her reputation is, and hopes she does not act rashly. Distracted, he runs into Risette Norden, who is searching for Charlotte too, along with the Disciplinary Committee. Much to Raishin's and Yaya's shock, they suspect Charlotte is Cannibal Candy because the dormitory manager found a large number of magical circuit boards in her room, thus acting as possible evidence. Before Risette returns to her search, Raishin decides to join her too. Raishin demands to search The Locker, the main Machinart storage facility in the school. Due to the risk that Raishin, or anyone else, may want to destroy dormant Automatons, he has to leave a worried Yaya behind, and promises he will return. Going up the stairs with Risette to check on Felix's Automaton, he asks what kind Automaton does Felix own. Replying it is from the Renaissance Era, his Automaton may be influenced by such technology, which is now considered "lost" or have yet to be analyzed. Raishin wonders the type of magical circuit board Felix's Automaton has, but while Risette comments it is a secret considering that Walpurgis Night is coming soon, she shares that it once managed to manipulate lava and mist. Raishin refuses to believe multiple magics can be used, and Risette agrees that usually contradictory magical properties cannot be part of an Automaton, citing the "Principle of Unharmonious Magic Properties." Raishin mentally notes that Felix will be a tough opponent to beat, especially with Yaya's weakness. Reaching the second floor, Risette tells Raishin that Felix's locker is on the right, but he claims he has no business here, and quickly snatches a set of keys from her. Immediately, he runs off to another particular room of lockers, and one catches his attention: "White Mist. Risette Norden." Remembering the gruesome remains of the Automaton which attacked him with an iron ball days ago, he opens the locker, and is shocked to see the body of the real Risette Norden, with a large gapping wound across her chest, specifically where her heart should have been. Thus, he blames himself for not realizing that since the beginning of the gruesome attacks on Automatons, the real Risette was already killed, which could only mean one thing... Suddenly, the "Risette" who has been accompanying him attacks him from the back, causing him to lose blood, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters